


Pillow Talk

by Todesengel



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-28
Updated: 2001-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel





	Pillow Talk

"I claim this land in the name of Spain."

A finger poked into the soft expanse of Hunk's belly and caused him to rouse from his drowsing state and stare into the eyes of his smaller lover, softly exclaiming "What?"

This was no mean feat, for Pidge was nestled between the crock of his arm and body, curly head tucked up beneath Hunk's neck so that the larger man had to crane back and shift up and out of their warm nest in order to see anything of Pidge. Pidge smiled lazily back and ran his fingers over Hunk's stomach.

"I've claimed you. In the name of Spain, of course."

"I see." Hunk nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Because whenever people claim something, it's _always_ in the name of Spain. I mean, you never hear someone say 'I claim this land in the name of Brazil' do you?"

"Well, no, but you could always claim me in the name of Her Royal Highness. That's how the British did it, didn't they?"

"Hell no!" Pidge pulled himself up and onto Hunk until he could stare his lover's eyes. "The only Royal Highness I know is Allura, and I'm not sharing you with _anyone_ especially her."

"All right." Hunk smiled and placed a quick kiss on Pidge's nose. "But you do realize that you have to share me with Spain if you insist on claiming me in their name."

"Oh yeah." Pidge's head flopped down, his hair tickling Hunk's nose. "Well, shoot. What do I claim you in the name of, then?"

"What about in the name of Pidge?"

Pidge blinked and raised his head. "In the name of Pidge? Can I do that?"

"I don't see why not." Hunk shrugged and almost dislodged Pidge from his resting place atop Hunk's broad chest. "It's not like we've ever been particularly traditional."

"You can say that again."

"All right. It's not like we've--"

Pidge groaned and kissed Hunk deeply, cutting him off in mid-sentence. He licked his lips when they came up for air. "You are such a putz."

"Yes. Yes I am." Hunk shifted suddenly, rolling over until Pidge was the one on the bottom and he could attach his mouth to his lover's neck, his words buzzing against Pidge's sensative skin. "But I'm _your_ putz. Only yours."


End file.
